cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
Leviathan '''is a powerful Prince of Hell and one of the first fallen Angels that rebelled with Satan in the War of Heaven. He is the symbolic representation of the sixth deadly sin, Envy. '''Background Leviathan can also be used as an image of endangering both God's creatures—by attempting to eat them—and God's creation—by threatening it with upheaval in the waters of Chaos. St. Thomas Aquinas described Leviathan as the Demon of Envy, first in punishing the corresponding sinners. Peter Binsfeld likewise classified Leviathan as the Demon of Envy, as one of the seven Princes of Hell and corresponding to the seven deadly sins. Leviathan became associated with, and may originally have referred to, the visual motif of the Hellmouth, a monstrous creature into whose mouth the damned disappear at the Last Judgement, found in Anglo-Saxon art from about 800 AD, and later all over Europe. Appearance Leviathan's true form is that of a giant sea serpent-like creature with a bird-like beak, dragon-like wings, and spines running along his back. When possessing a human, he turns his host's eyes orange. Powers and Abilities Leviathan is one of the more powerful Princes of Hell, more powerful than lower rank Demons, humans, monsters, and lower rank Angels. * Demonic Possession '- Leviathan can take over a human host's body and mind by a touch. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- Leviathan is physically stronger than humans, monsters, and lower rank Demons. Leviathan is even stronger than lower rank Angels and can overpower them. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Leviathan can move with incredible speed. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Leviathan has unlimited stamina and cannot tire. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Leviathan has far superior senses compared to humans. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- When possessing a host, Leviathan can move with high flexibility. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Leviathan is immortal, in a variety of senses, in that by having an ageless lifespan, meaning he simply does not age. * Advanced Invulnerability '- While use of witchcraft, decapitation or extreme physical force can disable and weaken him temporarily, he will recover from the damage in a matter of seconds to hours, depending on the extent of damage. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting]]' '- Leviathan can instantaneously shapeshift himself and even his host into that person's form, transforming into the person he are in contact with. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Being a Demon, he can see other Demons and Angels when they are invisible. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- He can move people and objects with his mind with considerable force. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- His presence causes lights to flicker. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- As a Demon, he is invisible naturally, he can make himself visible at will. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- He can teleport between earth and Hell. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Being a powerful Demon, his presence will cause the temperature in the nearby room to drop. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Through demonic deals, he can grant humans fame, wealth, and power in exchange for their souls. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- Leviathan can heal from virtually every form of injury if it was not caused by a higher being or divine weaponry. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods are able to kill Leviathan effortlessly. * Angels '- Higher rank Angels can overpower and kill him, such as Archangels. * '''Divine Weaponry '- God weapons can kill him. * [[Exorcism|'''Exorcism]]' '- Leviathan is known as one of the hardest Demons to exorcise, but he can still be exorcised back to Hell. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Like all Demons, he cannot pass iron. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Like iron, salt barriers he is unable to cross. * [[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Will burn him upon contact. * [[Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' '- Are able to trap him and leave him powerless. * Crucifixes '- Can repel him. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Leviathan is vulnerable to magic, and can harm and incapacitate him for a short period of time. Category:Demons